


Mommy's milk

by Waifulaifu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Nursing Kink, Omega Verse, Omega!Yuuri, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yuri is 18, pls forgive me for my sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifulaifu/pseuds/Waifulaifu
Summary: Yuuri's omega hormones are affecting his body in an very unexpected way. He begins to produce milk and Yuri loves it.





	Mommy's milk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fanfic I've wrote. ///hnnng pls spare me ; u ;  
> I'm sorry for so much sin I've committed at 2 am  
> //god would b ashamed luckily he won't have to see me again  
> But enjoy and if you have any requests please feel free to tell me down below  
> THIS IS UNBETA'D

Yuuri began to grow more and more annoyed trying to sleep as the sunlight began to shine through the curtains. Knowing there was no point in sleeping anymore. He sat up only to frown and look down at his shirt. Finding it damp from the milk that was flowing out of his small breasts.

It started 2 weeks ago. Yuuri’s hormones began to mess with his body into thinking he was having a baby. After doing some research it seemed this was normal occurrence with omegas, it should take about a little over a month and half to stop. So it became a normal occurrence to wake up with a damp shirt in the morning. But of course Victor and Yuri loved to nurse off of Yuuri.

Sighing he felt small arms wrapped around his hips. Looking down at the small alphas sleeping face, drool coming out the side of his mouth. Smiling he nuzzled into his mates neck, playing with his blonde hair then giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before getting up out of bed. Victor had left a few days before for a quick business trip and should be back by tomorrow.Yuuri decided to head for the shower and then he’ll cook breakfast for him and Yuri. Throwing his clothes off and jumping into the warmth of the water. Proceeding to wash his hair the he is sure he thoroughly washes away the dried milk on his chest. Getting out of the shower he wraps a towel around himself. 

Walking back towards the bedroom to get changed, he notices Yuri awake sitting up. “Good morning”. Walking towards him and giving him a kiss. Yuri still a little groggy from just waking up slurs his words, “G’Mornin”. Yuuri giggling at how cute his lover is, his hair a little disheveled from sleep.“Let me get dressed and then I’ll cook us some breakfast. Okay?”, he says as he turns to change. But feels a harsh pull on his wrist, he’s pulled down onto the bed. Yuri pins him, “But momma my breakfast is right here”, arousal in his voice. Pulling apart the towel covering Yuuri. Watching the milk flow out slightly, “See, look it’s already coming out. Can’t afford to waste any. Isn’t that right Mommy?”

Groaning at the nickname. “Mommy going to let his baby feed right? Mommy will provide for his baby won’t you?”, biting his bottom lip, listening to each of his words were like sugar to him, feeling himself twitch and grow harder at each remark. Pushing Yuri down, straddling his lap, “Of course I’ll feed my baby. But if you want to nurse you have to undress for mommy.” Yuri had his clothes off in record time, pushing Yuuri back down switching their positions. Placing himself between Yuuri’s legs he latched onto a nipple, sucking hard as a sweet, warm liquid began to fill his mouth. Yuuri moaned and arched his back.

“Ah! D-Don’t suck so h-hard mmf!” Yuuri began moaning out. He began to fill himself grow harder, but he wasn’t the only one. Yuri began rutting against his thigh. The site made Yuuri chuckle as he pushed Yuri away from his nipple. Whimpering at the loss, obviously displeased with his interruption during nursing, “Shh don’t be mad baby. Mommy’s feeling a little hungry too, can you help fill mommy up with some milk?”, opening his legs and spreading his cheeks apart, revealing his puckering hole flowing out slick. Growling at the site Yuri dives forward slamming into the tight heat. Yuuri comes with a loud cry, his body shaking from the force, tightening around the filling heat.

Moaning at the tightening feeling around him, “A-ah mommy you feel so good. Mmm so tight and warm around me. Do you like being filled with my cock mommy? Does it feel good, I wish daddy was here to see what a good mommy you’re being.” Yuuri moans as Yuri begins to move, slowly withdrawing then slamming back in as hard as he can. Leaning forward catching a nipple in his mouth he begins to pick up the speed, thrusting at a punishing pace. Yuuri cries out at the feeling of so full. “Mmf! A-hah y-yes mommy loves being filled by his baby’s cock! S-such a good alpha for mommy, making me feel so full and loved!” Groaning at the praise he is receiving, unlatching himself from the nipple he began to focus.

Thrusting and as he pushed harder trying to find the spot that woul-, “A-ahah y-yes right there! Mmmm such a good alpha. H-harder ahh!”, found it. Yuri began to brutally punish Yuuri prostate. Yuuri began to cry at the feeling of being fucked so hard. He came on his stomach. Still coming down from his high orgasm, feeling oversensitive. Yuri still continued to pound into him at a brutal pace. “N-no alpha, s-slow down a-ah still sensitive.” The sound of skin slapping began to fill the room along with Yuuri’s cries. Pulling Yuri in for a kiss, their tongues mingled and Yuuri moaned into Yuri’s mouth. Burying his nose into Yuuri’s scent gland by his neck, his arousal began to grow even more. Traveling down to the base of his cock.

Yuuri feeling the knot begin to swell, he began to ask for it. “Yes, please! Please! I want it. Filling mommy up with your milk baby! Fill me with your knot alpha!” Thrusting harder, his knot began to get caught in the tight, enveloping warmth. With one last hard thrust he shoved his knot in, biting down on Yuuri’s neck. And Yuuri crying out with a scream and shaking as he felt himself orgasm once again at the feeling of being filled. Yuri fell on top of Yuuri. The sound of panting filled the room, still out of breath and shaking, Yuri leaned up for another sloppy kiss with Yuuri.  
Both giggling looking at eachother in the eye. “Filled me up good didn’t you?”, Yuuri chuckled. “Well I had to feed my mommy”, Yuri said with a grin as he grinded a little causing Yuuri to moan. “Well that was one of the best breakfasts I had in awhile.” giggling, kissing the top of his mate’s head, snuggling with him. Before both dozed off back to sleep, both needing a shower once they’d wake back up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to write longer next time //sorry if it's short ; o ;  
> Tumblr//Instagram-RikuCamilla  
> BOTH R UNDER A LOT OF WORK AS I HAVE DECIDED TO RESTART THEM BUT BE SURE TO KNOW I AM ACTIVE ON BOTH  
> Please be my friend I don't bite ; 3 ;


End file.
